User talk:DragonSpore18
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Re:Toucannon Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:10, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Season Greetings!--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:46, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:13, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for that. PokémonGamer 06:17, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Reply Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, too! Energy ''X'' 00:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Wow thanks Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:26, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too and a happy Boxing Day too! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Christmas You too!--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) New Year Happy New Year Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:15, January 1, 2017 (UTC) New Year 2017 Hi! Happy New Year!--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:19, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Mareanie How do you know about James' Mareanie? It's not Thursday yet.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:28, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply I don't think it is really needed to create a template specifically for Z-Moves. The previous version (placing it with other moves) was simpler and still efficient. Energy ''X'' 23:26, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Image The image is deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Z-Moves titles I have Z moves titles and maybe seems better in a table in first the crystal in second text in 3 cutscene (or secuencie) (or second place) and in fourth this wiki need z move complete animation (complex but seems good) maybe this is not a table becouse its are all my idea and sounds only better in my mind Reply He has been blocked. Energy ''X'' 10:08, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Lillie's Vulpix Lillie's Vulpix hasn't evolved yet.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:47, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Does that count?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:58, February 2, 2017 (UTC) So what do you think of Bewear?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:09, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Manga Are there other characters that are missing?--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:12, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Pictures I will probably finish the XY series with better images, not sure though. I am not sure if I will start uploading images for the Sun & Moon series since I haven't watched any of the episodes (except the first two) up to this point and I am not really interested in the series itself.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, I could, but I'd need a (legal) source first to download the videos. Know of any? Energy ''X'' 16:27, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Yes, I can get them off the Hulu Japan service. I just didn't do it last week since I was out of town over the weekend. PokémonGamer 21:51, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Question I can't think of any sources for the way he wants to have.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:00, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Galleries Don't make any gallery pages that won't have any images. There is no point in having those if they don't have images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:10, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Pokémon Go Pictures are not out yet.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:47, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Rockruff People want to know is there proof of Ash's Rockruff.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:14, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Tapu Koko The image is already named Dazzling Gleam, only the move name needs to be changed in the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Rockruff Turns out you technically did make Ash's Rockruff first after all.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:35, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply I altered them a bit, the code is somewhat outdated. Anyway, it should be fine now, I think. Energy ''X'' 20:41, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Odd, can you give me an example please? Energy ''X'' 20:46, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Er, I don't exactly see the problem. So what you are saying something is wrong with the image's outline/border, or something else? Maybe taking a screenshot of it would help. Energy ''X'' 21:01, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Can you please vote on the new template? Your feedback would be very valuable. Energy ''X'' 21:20, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Kwj1991 02:05, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Can Ash catch Litten in next episode? Template What's the new template for?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:25, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply I am guessing he did some stuff that violated the Wikia's rules and has been blocked across all of Wikia sites. Shame. Energy ''X'' 09:01, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Just a heads up, Energy X and I have nothing to do with this. As you can see, he is not blocked by us (it will be stated if he was) but by the wikia staff, so there is no use to say to us that he has done nothing wrong because we can't do anything about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :It's indeed true that the thread VGP was using was a source of debate and therefore it breached the Community Guidelines of Wikia. I tried reporting it initially, but he ended the discussion after I could get a single bit of evidence regarding what was going on, so it was no longer relevant. I will indeed, though, get an image for the next episode from Hulu. PokémonGamer 15:29, March 5, 2017 (UTC) (Thank You) Thank You for fixing my mistake. Sun and Moon They put the English titles I see. They put an airing for them?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:45, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Hull Just wanted to let you know for this talk page discussion, since I created it, but it appears to have been dug deep in the recent changes. PokémonGamer 18:10, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Nevermind, I asked Lordranged7 about it. It's likely you might not have seen this and looked at the discussion Energy X mentioned below, therefore you only got a single notification for it. Normally, I would mention this below, but this one can be seen as well on mine even when you scroll to the below 3 discussions. PokémonGamer 13:56, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Category You know, you don't have to add categories like these, considering they are covered by galleries. Energy ''X'' 19:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Images I added the names to the template. But I can't add the images (since I have to search for the video first). You may want to ask Kyurem147 to add them. Energy ''X'' 08:29, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Categories If you've got the time and will, could you check and categorize some of the images in here? Some of them are artworks and sprites. Energy ''X'' 22:54, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply I see nothing wrong. Try print screening the page to show the mistake. (PrtSc button on keyboard, then go to Paint and click the Paste button and save the image). Energy ''X'' 14:45, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and a bit of explanation if I accidentally removed the Future Content notice: I confused it with template:Missing Image, so I thought it was that. (Edit: And ネマシュ Nemashu wherever it appears in titles is transliterated as Nemush by pocketmonsters.net, but it's called Morelull in English, in case it ever appears in future Japanese episode titles) :(edit 2: Yeah, I see you've added it just now, and my basic principle for listing Pokémon that are mentioned in titles is that if the Pokémon or character's name is mentioned at least once in the title, assume it's in the episode unless verified otherwise. I found out that where "Mush" appears in the title, it's a pun of "masu" at the end of Japanese sentences, so "masu" is replaced with "Mashu" and in hiragana like how "masu" is, since "masu" is originally a Japanese word), therefore I re-translated it by putting it at the end of the translation in mine, to have the most indicator possible of that, even if that's all that I can do. PokémonGamer 01:49, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Pokemon OC's Can people upload their Pokemon OC's on this wikia?? Just wondering :>Ashcant (talk) 04:15, May 5, 2017 (UTC) SM021 and SM022 These episodes have been aired for ages but the plot hasn't been written yet... Diana Lover (talk) 12:09, May 11, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:09, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :Note: Energy X torrents the PocketMonsters Fansubs when they release (they haven't released anything since mid April), although I have no need for them, since I can pretty much decipher what happens in the Japanese version with a bit of Japanese language knowledge and the episode's events itself, although I'm not very good at wording plot summaries. This is not a message to you, DragonSpore18, this is a reply to the above comment by Diana lover PokémonGamer 01:33, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Question I don't think we should create an article for an episode that appears on pocketmonsters.net and Serebii until we have the primary source such as a link to a magazine scan to confirm it or the TV Tokyo website, or a link to a scan of an episode guide in a magazine, and Bulbapedia has very recently started to crack down on this sort of thing, because no one cites a source when creating an episode article, so it's hard to know if they actually have a reliable source. I remember Ellis telling me he has a personal guideline not to create an article of an episode that appears on Serebii until a good amount of time has passed because of the fake Kachikohru episode title for XY106 So I'm pretty sure if we have an episode title, I'm asking maybe we should not create the episode without linking a source image (such as a magazine scan) or announcement link cited in the edit summary. This is because we've had fake episode titles and confusion over whether The Legend of XYZ! was a special or not because of this. We can find a source image by browsing through 2chan threads such as this current one and the posters usually link to the next thread once the current thread is near its 1000 posts capacity. I am absolutely sure that SM028 and SM029 are confirmed to be real because the posters on that thread are linking to images of the summary. Pocketmonsters and Serebii have started listing episodes just because some random poster mentions it in the 2ch thread without linking a source, which is very concerning, because you can easily post from Japan, and fake a title, summary, and staff listing by conceiving them yourself. That's why Dephender, the Super Moderator on Serebii, thought the episode Unlocking Some Respect! was fake just because some random poster posted it on the thread without linking a source. So I really think we should start linking a primary source in the edit summary whenever creating a new episode article and wait until we have one, not just immediately when an episode title appears on pocketmonsters.net and Serebii. I browse 2chan threads and I can read the Japanese forum board so it's very easy to spot when they're linking to a title confirmation. For example, the episode Performing a Pathway to the Future! had its source image already linked on 2ch, so that's why I was able to tell it was real from the start when the page was created. PokémonGamer 03:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Lordranged7 said that I should tell you my idea is to cite the magazine source in the edit summary so we can verify it's not going to turn out fake like the initial "title reveal" for XY122. Images like these are taken from magazine TV guide scans on 2ch, which sometimes have pictures from the episode, so you can visit the current thread and click on any links you see the users posting in the thread as they may contain info about the upcoming episodes. It's in Japanese, but I can read it perfectly to see if any Pokémon or characters are mentioned that we have to add to the appearances portion of the infobox. PokémonGamer 23:30, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Don Battle/Donamite Maybe you can help update these with Club Battle and Clubsplosion, since these are the English terms. PokémonGamer 13:18, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hi. I have received your reply. The thing is, I think we should link a magazine source somewhere such as if I send you it on your talk page so we can verify the episodes are real. As for translating them, I don't use a machine translator, I actually translate the titles myself since I can read Japanese and I look up words I don't know on a Japanese dictionary. If an episode is revealed on magazine but the characters title isn't posted for you to copy and paste, I can type out the title on your talk page since I can also type in Japanese on my keyboard. PokémonGamer 18:50, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Just like TV Tokyo for Japanese episodes, I'm able to watch the UK's CITV live (in other words, what is currently airing, since they're currently rerunning episodes of Dino Dan) for the English dub of the episode The Extracurricular Lesson is on Hidoide!?, dubbed The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, on June 2 one day ahead of the US. I don't know if I'll do that for sure, because I need to be awake when it's airing since I don't live in the UK and instead in a different timezone. PokémonGamer 14:29, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What's this Pokémon: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6MT-sFALQHAUUJKbHltWWJVN2c/view?usp=sharing? Whatever it is, it's a screenshot from SM028 since the episode is airing right now, so can you please add that to the Pokémon appearances in the template? PokémonGamer 10:01, May 25, 2017 (UTC) SM011 I watched the dub on Watch Disney XD as it's showing there hours before it airs on TV, and Haru's name is Harry in the dub although there are other characters named Harry so I'll let you decide on how to move the page. PokémonGamer 07:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Make sure to add the dub information you see on Bulbapedia for the episode as I can verify it's all correct, even if Bulbapedia is not a reliable source. PokémonGamer 07:49, May 27, 2017 (UTC)